No quiero perderte
by Akumi darkpink
Summary: Dos personas muy diferentes que se encuentran por en un día de lluvia. Cuando creen que no volverán a verse jamás, un no muy agradable encuentro hace que no quieran volver a separarse nunca más. ¿Podrán permanecer juntos o algo lo impedirá? Sasusaku


**Holaaaaaa :)**

**Soy Akumi Darkpink.**

**Esta historia la he escrito en plena semana de exámenes, por lo que espero que os guste y así poder compensar el cero que me voy a sacar mañana en el examen de matemáticas .**

**Dejaz reviews¡**

Varios mechones de cabello rosado sobresalían de entre las almohadas y el edredón que arropaban calidamente a aquella chica, que, poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos color jade. La habitación en la que se encontraba era bastante amplia para ser un apartamento en el que solo vivía ella. La cama, alojada en mitad de la estancia era muy grande, y al parecer bastante confortable. La luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas rojas y alumbraba toda la habitación.

Sakura miró el reloj que había en la mesilla, pegó un grito, salió de un salto de la cama y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina con la ropa a medio poner.

-Mierda- Gritaba a la vez que cogía una tostada- Ya vuelvo a llegar tarde-

Con la tostada aun en la boca se subió al coche y conduzco a toda prisa hacia el hospital. Hacia apenas una semana que había empezado a trabajar allí como ayudante y ya era el tercer día que llegaba tarde.

Al llegar al hospital, Sakura atravesó corriendo los blancos pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de la Tsunade, la directora del hospital, y también su tía.

-Ya era hora Sakura-Tsunade parecía enfadada-Ya creía que no vendrías-

-Lo siento tía- La pelirosa hizo una pequeña reverencia. Su tía se rió.

Tsunade se apartó un mechón rubio de la cara y comenzó a buscar un papel entre los cientos de folios que había en el escritorio.

La verdad es que la mujer estaba muy bien conservada para su edad. Su cabello era rubio y sin una sola cana, y su piel prácticamente sin ninguna arruga, además las pequeñas gafas que llevaba la daban un toque moderno y juvenil.

-Toma Sakura- La entregó un papel con varias tareas apuntadas- Esto es lo que tendrás que hacer hoy-

La pelirosa leyó una a una cada tarea escrita en el folio. Luego dirigió la vista a su tía, que sonríe y sigue mirando atentamente a su ordenador. Sakura suspiró y salió resignada de la habitación. La rubia se había pasado, hacer todas esas tareas le llevaría el día entero, pero si quería terminar pronto tenía que empezar cuanto antes.

Ordenó todas las vendas y medicamentos, los folios con los archivos de los pacientes, ayudó a una enfermera a poner una vacuna a una niña que no paraba de llorar, y abrió todas las cajas de medicamentos que acababan de llegar.

Cuando terminó todas las tareas, salió hacia el aparcamiento y subió a su coche. Al ver que tras varios intentos su coche no arrancaba, no le quedó otra que irse andando, y aunque era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento, no le quedó otro remedio.

Iba distraída por la calle cuando empezaron a caer algunas notas, resopló, sacó un paraguas rojo de su bolso y siguió andando, esta vez mas enojada.

-Se nota que hoy no es mi día de suerte- Maldecía.

Iba pensando en lo que iba a hacer de cenar cuando chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo. Las gotas empezaron a golpearla con fuerza, pues el paraguas también había terminado en el suelo.

-Auch- Se quejó Sakura, y segundos después lo hizo la persona con la que había chocado, que también había terminado tirado en la acera.

Sakura levantó la mirada y contempló embelesada a aquel chico de cabello negro y desarreglado, de ropas rasgadas y descoloridas y de apenas un par de años mayor que ella. En ese instante el chico levantó la cabeza y los ojos de la pelirosa se encontraron con los suyos. Eran negros, fríos y profundos, con el dolor reflejado en ellos.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mas contemplando esos ojos. La entraron ganas de llorar al verse reflejada en aquellas perlas negras que poseían tanto sufrimiento.

-Lo siento- Dijo susurrando Sakura- Iba distraida-

-Hmp, no pasa nada- Contestó él con voz áspera a la vez que se levantaba.

El chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sakura observó su cabello mojado y su ropa empapada, entonces le detuvo de un grito.

-Espera- Avanzó hacia él.-Toma mi paraguas-

-No me hace falta- Contestó friamente. Sakura sonrió y le tendió el paraguas. -¿Pero y tú?-

-No te preocupes, vivo aquí al lado-

-Pero…-

-Tu cógelo- Prácticamente colocó el paraguas en la mano del chico de ojos fríos.

La pelirosa comenzó a correr en un vago intento por protegerse de la lluvia y llegar antes a su casa. Mientras tanto aquel chico moreno se quedó parado en mitad de la calle, contemplando ese paraguas de color rojo. Era la primera vez que alguien le había ofrecido algo tan amablemente, pensando en él, y sin esperar nada a cambio. La primera vez que alguien le hablaba sin insultarle, sin intentar pegarle. Él no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le trate bien, por eso siempre recordará a esa chica de mirada amable y cariñosa.

Él único ruido que se escuchaba era el gotear del abrigo colgado en el tendedero de la cocina, y el incesante golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas. Sakura miró de nuevo el reloj que reposaba tranquilamente en la mesilla. Las 2:30. Llevaba mas de 3 horas tendida en la cama, con la oscuridad abrigándola, sin poder dormir, pensando en aquel chico de cabello negro al que había dejado su paraguas. No comprendía como podía ser tan joven y guapo y parecer tan desamparado. Tenía una mirada tan fría que helaría a cualquier persona, pero en cambio, a ella no. Ella se compadecía de esos ojos llenos de soledad y odio.

Cuando por fin puedo conciliar el sueño, su último pensamiento fue desear volver a ver a ese chico moreno que tanto la estaba haciendo pensar. Y aunque creía que verlo de nuevo sería imposible, no sabía que el destino le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa.

**Ya ha terminado el primer cap. Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto subiré el siguiente.**

**Un besooooooo :)**


End file.
